


Phantom Love

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Phantom love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Based on a Zach Callison song.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 5





	Phantom Love

Steven watched the gems around him, feeling himself fade into the crowd even if he stuck out like a sore thumb. He could do no wrong. 

The diamonds had a motive, the gems were weak enough to follow them. He was weak enough. He didn't feel like they were on his side. He was like a wall when they were talking he was unnoticed. 

He was like a kid again, needing his dad to help him over come a night mare.

He ran through the crowd cutting corners to get to the warp pad.

Even if he promised he would never break their hearts he knew he had. He knew they wanted him to.

Connie was in her room, she did nothing wrong, but she was grounded. Her hands clasped around the sword. She was carving song lyrics into the wall of her closet. She felt no remorse.

Steven ran through the crowd. The silent was ignored through the shouts of anger through the gems mouths.

He made it to the warp pad. He walked down the beach, he was out of control. The girl he loved he couldn't kind. 

Connie stabbed the sword into the wall.

They ran to each other, steven ran through her. He looked down. "I forgot... I'm a phantom," he said watching her run down the beach.

He had broken her heart too. He knew it.


End file.
